Talk:Hidden World
POV Should this article be tagged as Real-Life? It would be difficult to adapt to use Samus instead of the player. And seeing as this is about the game(s) and not the Metroid Story I think it should be Real Life. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:24, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it should. "Secret World", I think, was coined in the early Nintendo Powers for the door jump rooms. They are largely irrelevant for in-game discussion. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:07, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Hunters Secret Worlds I have the idea of opening secret worlds in Hunters, but I just can't seem to do it. Any tips? (I won't use them on wi-fi. only on bots.) Sylux X 21:11, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Why do we insist on official names for glitches? Glitches are unintentional by nature. Therefore these "official names" only happen once in a while. Also, these "official" names are used less (pretty much only by us). So nobody would search for it, making usage of official names in this case impractical. People hear "secret world" in metroid prime streams. And why was my sentence about wallcrawling removed? I might create an rfc about this later. TheMG {talk/ } 00:46, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :Glitches, being unintentional, tend to not notable. I've been saying that we should have list articles for them, but I do not think any lists of this type have been yet attempted. Named (or referenced) glitches in official media are a pretty clear sign of notability, and using these names, I think, is an objective method of article nomenclature. "Wallcrawling" is perhaps a good example of this, given that I don't know if I've ever heard of that community-specific jargon. Why should glitches get special fan-name treatment over other articles? ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 01:11, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ::These names make the articles effectively useless. With the popularity of streaming, people will google what names they hear in streams. Not obscure names out of nintendo power. In addition, we don't use official names for fansites because that wouldn't make sense. It just doesn't WORK in this situation. TheMG {talk/ } 01:24, April 18, 2013 (UTC) If the name is Hidden World, how come some pages still refer to this trick as Secret World? Is Secret World the name of the Prime Trilogy's version of this trick? What would/should be the correct term?? DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 20:17, August 26, 2019 (UTC) :Those are holdovers from its previous title. Fans call these Secret Worlds, but they also use "Hidden World", which appeared in official Metroid NES print. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:34, August 26, 2019 (UTC) So when editing, either of these terms can be typed in or used? DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 19:17, August 27, 2019 (UTC) :Yes. They're interchangeable, like how I refer to articles as both articles or pages. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:35, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Move to Hidden World? There's really no reason to use this conjectural name if there's an official alternative. -- 07:36, September 23, 2018 (UTC)